Marina Pizzella
Marina Pizzella is the daughter of Marziella from The Two Cakes, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. She is the first cousin of Quirino Ciommi and the second cousin of Violante Puccini. Info Name: Marina Pizzella Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Two Cakes Appearance: Average height, with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wears a red and orange striped dress with a coral pink apron. Has a circlet of pearls in her hair. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Olimpia Mano Secret Heart's Desire: To provide food for the poor. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at baking cakes. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Radu Zori. He may be a little rough around the edges, but he's a nice guy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can be a bit fussy about ingredients with my cakes. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. Cake baking is fun! Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm not an animal person. Best Friend Forever After: My cousins Quirino and Violante. Biography Buon giorno! I am Marina Pizzella, the daughter of Marziella from The Two Cakes. I'll tell you about Mom. She was the daughter of a kind woman named Luceta, who had an evil sister named Troccola. One day, Mom was asked by her mother to fetch some water. Mom brought a cake with her. While at the fountain, she met an old woman, who requested cake. Mom shared her cake with the old woman, who blessed Mom with the ability to breathe flowers and to comb jewels. Troccola then sent her daughter Puccia to the same old woman, but Puccia refused to share her cake and ate it in front of the old woman. The old woman cursed her to.foam at the mouth and breathe toads. When the king heard of this, Mom's brother Ciommo told him about his sister, and the king wanted to marry her. Unfortunately, Luceta was unable to come with her, so Troccola and Puccia went with her instead. While the sailors were asleep, Troccola threw Mom overboard. Mom nearly drowned, but a mermaid carried her off. Ciommo brought Puccia to the king, who was repulsed by her. He drove Puccia and Troccola away and forced Ciommo to work with the geese. Ciommo had trouble caring for them, but Mom would feed the geese. The king later heard of this, and came to see this. He saw Mom by the sea combing her hair, with pearls falling out. The mermaid was keeping her chained to the sea, so the king came back the next morning to cut the chain. The king married Mom, while Troccola was shut up in a tub and Puccia was driven away. I live with my mother and father in a nice palace. My grandmother Luceta and my uncle Ciommo live nearby. Ciommo has a wife and a son, Quirino. I have a younger sister named Cecilia, who is twelve, and a younger brother named Lucio, who is ten. Puccia lives some distance from us with her husband and daughter, Violante. Quirino and Violante are both a year younger than me. At Ever After High, I'm good at baking cakes, and I often enter them in contests. I've inherited my mother's kind, generous heart, and I also enjoy charity work. I love baking cakes for the poor. I am actually good with all sorts of delicious recipes - I like baking cookies and cupcakes as well. I make my own birthday cakes, and I make them for my friends too. I'm a fairy good swimmer as well, and I'm on the swim team. I frequently practice at the beach to prepare myself for my destiny, which involves me being thrown overboard. I admit, I would like to try to rescue myself, but unfortunately a mermaid might catch me first. I'm pretty satisfied with my destiny, so I side with the Royals. However, I respect the Rebels' decisions to go against their destinies. I consider Quirino to be my best friend, since he's always very helpful and loves giving me advice. I am also close with Violante. Unlike me and Quirino, Violante is a Rebel since she wants to be kind and generous like me. I'm supportive of her decision to go against her destiny. We don't all have to follow our destinies. Trivia *Marina's surname refers to the Italian title of her parent's story, Le doie pizzelle. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Two Cakes Category:Italian